


Summer Sidebar I: Stiles' Road Trips

by elrond50



Series: The Hale Clan [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Stiles, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Road Trips, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:50:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrond50/pseuds/elrond50
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few members of the pack decide to keep summer journals. Stiles does it as only Stiles can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Sidebar I: Stiles' Road Trips

So this is my summer journal – not diary despite what Lydia says. To say it’s been epic would be a gross understatement. Well, school ended and we had to get the old Hale house ready for its demolition. Can I just say that finally having sex with Derek was the best thing ever! And the dude is totally into switching, which good because I like to top too. I could spend hours describing the heaven that is his ass.

**(Stiles stop talking about my ass -D)**

The problem with being bonded to him is that there are no secrets. (Like being able to password protect this file.)

So after we had the bonding ceremony and didn’t get to sleep until almost dawn, I had to get up and help make brunch. I was sore and bruised and floating – floating. To say that I was shocked when Aiden walked in with Lydia would be an understatement. The fact that it was clear that they had been screwing was also shocking. I was confused as well, Jackson had been trying to keep the twins away from Danny and Lydia for weeks before we beat that Deucalion bastard.

Bombshell number one of the morning was when Jackson walked in with Ethan and Danny. Derek sniffed and laughed! Yes, my sourwolf (who isn’t so sour anymore) laughed and nodded at the threesome as they walked in. Yup, Derek’s nod indicated a threesome the night before. Dude!

Bombshell number two was when Isaac walked in with Scott and Allison. Now that should not have been that big a deal since Isaac has been making eyes at Scott for weeks, but I never thought Allison would share. Guess they did because Derek laughed again.

When Cora walked in with Erica and Boyd for the third threesome my shock levels had fallen, but when Chris walked in with Peter and it was clear how much of a good time they had – I think I had to have help picking my jaw up off the floor.

Seriously! What the hell did I miss while I was cashing in my v-card with my bond-mate?

Derek lost it, I mean LOST IT when he overheard Jackson and Scott comparing notes on bottoming last night. Isaac was strutting around like a peacock and both twins looked happier, well, than ever. The girls were chatting about something and part of my life flashed before my eyes…all four will be in school together in the fall. It will be Mean Girls on steroids!

Dad came over and gave me a hug when he walked in with Melissa. She’s like a second mom anyway and I’m glad Dad has her in his life. I know it’s not an issue for either me or Scott. Brunch was great. I heard about the light show outside and I noticed how relaxed everyone was. I don’t know who abducted Jackson and replaced him with this doppelganger but it’s kind of creepy seeing him that laid back and happy. He actually kissed Danny in front of everyone and didn’t flinch at all when Danny kissed Ethan or Aiden kissed Lydia. But…hey I can admit I like the douche sometimes. Though after all the dance shows he and Danny have put on recently it’s not shocking they’re doing the horizontal mambo. I’ve heard Danny likes to top, but I never thought Jackson would be a bottom.

As for Scott receiving, hey, I love it so can’t say it doesn’t feel good. I don’t want Isaac getting hurt and Scott is a total sweetheart. But push comes to shove and I think Allison wins over Isaac in Scott’s book.

Anyway it was an awesome day and the following morning (I went home to sleep in my bed and Derek stayed at the loft because Dad is a butthead) Derek had me join him at the Preserve. Dude! The house is gone! The only sign that it ever existed are the foundations. I thought demolitions took days not day. As in singular for demolition and clean up.

The contractor showed up, elf of some kind and not a friendly one or High one, but business one. Anyhoo, he told Derek that he and I had to meet a dryad to help arrange the new clearing for the house and outdoor rooms.

Okay, I met a tree spirit! And I watched trees move on their own! It was totally Lord of the Rings! I’m having visions of going to the redwood forests and leading an army of 300ft tall trees across the world. It will be awesome!

**(STILES! – D)**

This is my ~~diary~~ journal and I can have delusions of grandeur if I want. And if that means leading redwood hordes seeking environmental justice then so be it! OMG! I will be living the rest of my life in a forest that has trees that can move on their own!

**(Just scared yourself didn’t you? – D)**

Shut up! No world domination via redwood army. Bad idea! Bad Stiles!

* * *

 

Is it okay to be a little creeped out that Cora (and the other girls) want to gossip with me? I know Derek’s the alpha and all, but that doesn’t mean I’m the girl in the relationship. In point of fact if we’re keeping tally then ~~I’ve totally topped more than bottomed so there.~~

Okay, never mind with that prior point because Mr. Top Dog Alpha has had his way with me multiple times over the last few days. It would have been more except I’m sore. Stupid werewolf endurance.

Thank goodness no one wants me to help with the interior design of the new manor. In fact other than the kitchen (Derek took command of that) there is a gay boy – straight girl battle for how the sitting room, formal living room, and drawing room will look. The Library was easy thank you very much.

Apparently since we are out of school Deaton thinks I have all the time in the world to practice new magical skills while Derek thinks I should help with all the outdoor work for the manor and Chris thinks I have all this time to hit the weights and go running four miles a day – not to mention the self defense courses. People! There is only so much Stiles to go around! Meanwhile dad keeps going on and on about how much I’m eating. This is supposed to be summer vacation!

* * *

 

So I have two new roommates. Well, they are sharing room, but I’m no longer an only child. Aiden and Ethan are taking up residence in the guest bedroom. The loft is crowded with Isaac, Cora, Peter, and Derek all there. I offered to switch Derek for the twins and dad cuffed me on the head. Here’s the thing: With the twins comes Lydia, Jackson, and Danny. Not to beat a dead horse (Ewww!) but seeing Jackson kissing Danny is weird. I’ll say one thing, he’s a hell of a lot nicer to Danny than he was Lydia when they were dating. As for Ethan, well, he and Danny have a thing but he and Jackson seem to get along. I don’t pry. But they have the same rules I do – curfew and everything. Derek though is funding part of the food bill.

Look, I like the twins, for the most part, but they are neat freaks. It’s freaky! They keep everything clean. They make their beds!

**(Maybe they can teach you a thing or two – D)**

I’m not a mess! Okay, maybe I’m a bit of a mess, but I smell good! Whatever! So, I’ve gone from being an only child to having two ‘cousins’ living with me. Talk about having to adapt. Though when the Manor is ready they’ll be there. I miss them already.

* * *

 

I would have updated in New York except I was totally busy. Derek took me to a Mets game at Citi Field! And they won! He took me to a few places including his favorite spots to hangout and study at Columbia. It was weird and awesome to see him leave the stress of Beacon Hills behind and simply be Derek. Can I also say he’s super hot in shorts and a t-shirt. OMG I growled at two girls who started flirting with him on campus. MINE!

Packing up all the stuff at his and Laura’s place was sad. I’m glad I was there to help. I think I would have loved his sister – to an extent – but this was saying good bye in many ways. I found two pictures of them together that I’m going to have framed. I was a bit shocked to see how many books he left to be boxed and shipped. He sent four boxes full of books to the loft in May. There are at least five more here. And some of the graphic novels! Dude, totally mated to a geek!

**(Sigh –D)**

So the visit was good and I really enjoyed seeing Derek relaxed. He let Peter handle the all the Manor issues and Chris handle training. Despite having to do things with packing and closing, it was a perfect little vacation. I definitely want to come back someday with Derek and just be a tourist. Or do the whole east coast trip thing. I just enjoy time spent with Derek.

* * *

 

Why do I hang out with a bunch of loser friends who love to belittle me?

**(You trash talked so much they wanted to leave you in SF – D)**

The pack had a field trip! Well, Derek took the whole pack to see a Giants game at ATT Park. It was awesome except the Giants beat my Mets. It was the last day of July and we all had fun. Derek looks awesome in a backwards baseball cap and Giants jersey. I would wax poetic about his ass in workout shorts, but he told me not to talk about that piece of perfection.

**(Stiles! – D)**

One thing I learned on that trip, don’t get into a hotdog eating contest with werewolves. I totally lost. Like crushing loss! Meanwhile Jackson, Isaac, Aiden, and Scott tied for first after Derek drew the line at six foot-long hot dogs each. I only managed three. I think the rest of the pack was disgusted with them. Derek made everyone jealous when he showed up with some gourmet nachos. Dad had some grilled chicken and avocado sandwich – it looked awesome. And then there was the ice cream. But the Giants beat the Mets and my RUDE! friends would not shut up about it.  

Can I just state for the record that Chris dating Peter is weird. Uncle Zombie-Wolf (joking!) is actually funny. But more than that he’s this encyclopedia of information. The fact that he was a vengeance rage monster not too long ago does take some adjusting to, but when he starts talking about the Fae and Magic, well Lydia and I are all ears. That’s another thing – he and Lydia totally get each other. Every so often I can see Derek looking at Peter fondly and I know he sees him as his beloved uncle – and that does make me happy.

But the dating Chris thing…um, yeah. Never saw that coming. Allison just avoids the subject and I think Scott is terrified of having dinner with them. Which is great leverage when I need him to do something.

* * *

 

So, I’m back after being kidnapped for almost two weeks!

**(You weren’t kidnapped. Everyone knew where you were! – D)**

Look, buster! I’m a pale white guy who was stuck in Dallas, TX in AUGUST for 10 days when the temp was over 100 every day! There was no Internet, no cell phone service, and my showers were lukewarm! That is called kidnapping! I came back looking like Lobster!Stiles!

I got some training with a Warden named Wild Bill who traipsed me all over the freaking NeverNever only to deliver me back home to an impromptu pack versus Stiles training session! The pack enjoyed taking on an exhausted, magically drained Stiles working on three hours of sleep in three days. Yeah, that was fair!

**(Also part of the test – stop whining –D)**

Oh No, after the victory dance Jackson and Erica did when Isaac caught me, no! That isn’t whining. When I do this next time at full charge there will be a bunch of wolves with some seriously singed hair! The fact that I could not go home to sleep for another five hours because they wanted to rub it in my face – NO! I don’t care if it was a welcome back BBQ.   

No sexytimes for Derek that’s for sure. I have MAJOR sunburn and his scruffy face hurts. Plus totally in the doghouse. TOTALLY. Though this punishes me too, but Lobster!Stiles! doesn’t want to be touched. (And still pissed at the pack for abusing me while I’m this wounded.) There will be serious payback!

**(Shut up! – D)**

Sure, take their side! Traitor!

* * *

 

School starts in a week. The new Hale Manor is almost done. How those creepy elves got it done so quickly is a mystery, but they weird me out so not asking. I’m totally peeling and not talking to the pack much. They still don’t get why I’m pissed. Seriously, I spent ten days in hell, sleep deprived, working magic non-stop while hunting some nasty things across Texas and the NeverNever. I had to eat freaking MREs! And after I do finally get home get ambushed by them, mocked, and finally get a decent shower, they all show up the next day to wake me up. I had only been asleep for nine hours. So yes, I threw them out and sealed the house. And since I never had a chance to charge my phone, couldn’t answer it.

I got up at six that evening, ate something warm, and went back to sleep for another twelve hours. I woke up to Derek sitting on the bed holding out a bag of breakfast tacos. That damned arched eyebrow, quirked lip, and food. I didn’t have a chance. I did eat, brush my teeth, and let him kiss me lightly, but my skin was still sensitive. The advanced magically healing isn’t as good as werewolf healing, but for sunburn, it wasn’t doing badly.

Derek made me talk to the pack at lunch. It was okay since I had, you know, REST! Still kicking their collective asses the next time we have a Hunt!Stiles! wargame. I spent the night with Derek that night. I think that made everything better instantly. Being away from him hurts after a while. I’m such a sap.

Oops! Have to cut this short. Danny called, Greenberg hit on the wrong girl and she turned out to be a nymph. Wonderful. I’m beginning to wonder if Buffy was a roadmap/warning for everyone about what to be on the lookout for.

Gotta run, Grumpy Wolf is hovering!

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least three of these planned.


End file.
